You Feel Like Mine
by urharmony
Summary: Emma/Manny fic. "I wanted Emma, and that's that! I satisfyingly ran my fingers through my long dark hair, exhaling happily that I finally let myself admit it and I jumped down, off the sink. I, Manny Santos, am, a lesbian! At least for Emma. And I was going to try and seduce my straight best friend.. Oh god this is bananas.." Rated M for a reason, but all around fluffy cute story.
1. Chapter 1

Manny's point of view...

I've always been a girl with a boyfriend, or at least fooling around with someone else's. Yet, I couldn't find a guy who made me really happy or gave me what I need. I always ended up, no not heartbroken, but dare I say it and sound so desperate, unsatisfied. You know? Unfulfilled. Guys looked at me as a sex kitten, and they always tried to 'get with me' but none of them could put their money where their mouth was. Let alone all of them always got so boring! Something was missing.

I've been with bad boys, band geeks, guitarists, to even professors. Still nothing. Something was eating up at me. They didn't have something I wanted, but I didn't know what that something was.

As I sat in mine and Emma's dorm room, I tried to read a cosmo magazine to think of other things, I couldn't help but take a glance back at the model on the cover. Kate Hudson, now she was a real sex kitten. There was something I always envied about blondes; they always did have more fun right? She was one of my idols, actually.

"God I wish I looked like her." I groaned to Emma, showing her the cover of Kate who wore her long blonde hair down, in a salon blow out and wearing a pink bustier. I then sighed and notice the two look a like. Why couldn't I have the full time tan, and long legs and a temple as a body? Sure my bodies nice, ripe, tight..but not so tall and hour glass like Emma's. I though, at least had the tits. Go me! (you go Glen coco)

Emma looked at **me** like I was crazy, "You're much prettier, Manny."

"Please," I snorted, rolling my eyes but a smile crept through, looking back down at the cover. I wish! This woman was the wet dream of any man or curious girl! Perfect smile, a woman with a strong head, and did yoga at least three times a day, and- "You guys are alike." I muttered out loud, staring at Kate Hudsons smile but Emma's smile clouding my thoughts.

I gazed up, wondering if that sounded as creepy as it did. Me and Emma were always totally open to another, so thankfully she was only smiling and blushed bit. The modest vixen tried to roll her eyes as she finally set her binder down from the other side of the couch we shared. "Do **not**."

I shrugged my shoulder, "Suit yourself but I'd take the compliment," I smiled back with my famous dimples and glance down at the magazine again as I tuck my long dark hair behind my ear. "She's hot." I felt Emma shift from the other side of the couch, both our legs touching. She felt warm, and my toes were freezing!

I went over the topics on the cover. _'How to tell your guy he's doing it wrong' 'how to make him do it right'._ I snorted humorously. Why didn't I read this more in highschool?

I caught Emma peak at me as she just went back to reading after one of her small giggles. My little pretty nerd was too focused on her homework to care about my silly cosmo magazine right now. I noticed I was probably a little distracting so tried to keep quiet. Emma went on and on how she needed to pass University, as if the girl had a chance of not, if anyone that was me.

I'd always been so envious of Emma's beauty and brain. She'd always be the one to try to make me feel better, and say I was more prettier, or I was smarter with other things. Which maybe I was. I could smell a bad boy from a mile away, Emma couldn't, and they were her weakness. I always had a need to watch out for her now. I'm always so worried someone is going to hurt her like Sean, or Peter, and now Kelly and her have been seeing another. He's alright, but he just doesn't seem good enough for her.

I feel my phone vibrate, and it's a text from Darcy. The girl is in Kenya now but still has the time to text me. I text back with a smile, and go back to my reading. In cosmo, there is always a straight section, and a gay section for tips. I can't help but glance at the girl on girl side and try to hide it from Emma.

 _Ok, ok_. I admit it, I've maybe kissed a girl once or twice in highschool. Hello, I'm Manny Santos remember. Does Darcy ring the bell? I full on made out with that girl in front of Peter and spanked her ass before we ended it just to get him all hot and bothered before I totally rejected his ass to make him feel like the loser he was. Darcy prayed to her almighty Lord that night and we never did it again though..but I also made out with some other drunk chick at a party once to impress Craig. It was something I never told my own best friend. I'm not sure how Emma would react to me being this way. Was I bi? Straight? Gay? Who knows anymore. But girl on girl was so fucking hot to me. Maybe it was just a turn on. I mean, I drove boys wild, how could it be right if a sexy, dimpled angel like me wasn't meant for boys?

Have I actually had a crush on a girl before? . . .. . . I glanced at Emma at the corner of my eye.

.. _**Once.**_ Maybe I still do. Or maybe I'm confused.

Emma means the world to me, as **everyone** knows. You don't invite Manny to a party without expecting Emma too, and vise versa. Remember that time dick head Peter exploited that video tape of me flashing my goods to all of Degrassi? Well, Emma took care of me, like she always did like when I got pregnant, or dumped or didn't have a place to live.. She wasn't only gorgeous but she was my rock. So when that time came when Emma flashed _her goods_ **openly** in front of Degrassi to prove a point to Purple Dragon? I was the first one up to cover her body..and probably not the only person who couldn't erase her body from my head. I was also furious that other people had seen her like that. . .. In a way, I feel like Emma is mine.

Ugh.

Is that even okay to feel?

Em has come a **long** way since we were little girls. I knew she use to be jealous when I matured and developed faster but when she did ? She turned into this like, beautiful swan. The breasts on that girl were firm, and ripe. I bet it was just a little over a fist full and I wanted so badly to-

My eyes widened, realising I'm thinking about Emma's breasts and my devilish eyes can't help but peak at her and down at them and I squeak as I sit up. _Oh my god, I'm checking my_ _ **best friend**_ _out. I swore I'd stop the last time I found myself thinking about Emma this way; it was when Emma held my hand the day we walked back into Degrassi after Peter did everything to me and I found myself glued to her, thankful for her, and_ _ **wanting**_ _to kiss her._

 _Badly._

 _I guess it wasn't ever going to go away._

"You okay?" she asks me.

 _I gotta get laid... That's probably my problem._

"Fine!" I forced a smile and fake a cough, "I'm going to go lie down in my room.. I feel a little, off."

"Okay. I'll make you some soup." she informed and got up. As I sat still on the couch, my eyes unwillingly forced their way to peak at Emma's ass as she walked away.

 _Ok, Manny STOP! You're being stupid. You just haven't had a boyfriend in a while, nor had sex for a bit. God I'm such a skank. But that's maybe all I need, a good climax, to stop thinking this way. That's it! I'm just getting myself worked up._

I got up and fled to my room, closing the door softly behind me and the lights were off already. I felt like a wierdo, eyeing my best friend like that. I mean I know Em's gorgeous but I'm **not** a lesbian! I'm just needy probably, horny. Maybe I'd call Jay later...but for now?

I already wore a white tank top that I cut around to my waist to expose my midriff. Yes, I was confident like that. It was summer, okay?! And the only other thing left on were my jean shorts that I easily unbottoned once I laid down.

I whimpered, laying back and my hands shaking from needing to be relieved. I didn't wait another second. I dipped my fingers under my jean shorts, and under my panties, my legs spread a little and moaned.

My fingertips moved up and down my slit easily. My hips bucked up and I bit my lip, trailing my fingers back and dipping my index finger inside myself. (I got really into it, I was a really sexual person, are you shocked?). I whimpered and bucked my hips again and down into my fingers. Fuck I was really wet.

It couldn't be over the thought of, no . . I glanced at the door, seeing it an inch open. Damn, I thought I closed it. Whatever.. it was dark and Emma was in the kitchen.

Emma. Ugh. It was Emma that made me so wet. It's her own fault, so I don't feel guilty as I think about her as I bring myself to climax. Okay. I do feel guilty, but holy fuck it's good to imagine her naked and it wasn't much to imagine since I've seen it all.

My fingers rubbed faster, thinking about what she'd be like in bed. I asked Jay once before if she was loud like me, and he said even louder, but wasn't dominate like I wass. I pictured her lying on her stomach, her ass rised up a bit and looking back at me. _Oh god,oh god, oh fuck I'm thinking of Emma._

 _ **OH GOD, I'm coming REALLY fast.**_

I started moaning, trying not to be too loud, but fuck my fingers are pressing the right buttons and my minds picturing Emma up on the bed on her knees now, playing with her own breasts.

She would probably be a screamer. She already was. Such a little crusader.

I started to creep my hand up my shirt, gripping my breasts. I was **almost** a size D, so it felt fucking good. Reluctantly I released my nipple from between my fingers, ripping my panties and jean shorts off and discarding them to the floor. Two hands now free to pleasure myself.

My index finger carried on teasing my clit, circling and stroking around it making myself gasp and moan in pleasure. The newly free hand got to work quickly, stroking up and down my slick slit, gently pushing in further each time, feeling the heat, the silky wetness as parted myself, until my fingers were at my entrance. I pushed two fingers inside myself.

I was starting to cry out now, the desperate need to come at pitch fever. My clit throbbing, so, so close, my fingers in a frenzy, pumping in and out of my tight, wet hole, the heat emanating from my pussy spreading like a fire through my body until it engulfed me entirely, the pleasure, the release shooting through me until I was a whimpering, trembling mess. Her face floated into my mind now, her eyes bright, sparkling, her smile teasing. As if she knew what I'd just done, what I'd thought about doing.

But she didn't. And oh god, she would NOT be happy, and jesus I wasn't either.

I had accepted right then and there that I had a crush on my best friend. Or at least, I was lusting after her since I already loved her.

Did that make sense? It's fine if it doesn't because it doesn't make any sense to me either. I can't believe this is happening to me.

(((**)))

"A-are you hungry?" Emma asked me when I came out, dressed ofcourse again. I could barely looked at her, running my fingers through my long hair and sat at the table.

"Sure." I stared down at my manicure like it was interesting

She nodded, and I glanced up, watching her get bowls and she seemed to drop one accidently. "Em, are you okay?" I asked

She's doing that fake Emma smile while she nods and flushes a little. I wonder what's the matter, but whatever, I have my own problems to deal with.

She brings me my soup first, and I smile up at her like I usually do when she does me a favor. This time, my smile fades, seeing a look in her eyes when she glanced back down at me and we lock eyes.

 _ **I want her.**_

I blinked and picked up the spoon. _I can't want her, she's just my best friend! I'm not a friggen lesbian!_

 _ **Maybe if I sleep with a guy, it'll go away, remind me what I'm missing.**_

((((**))))

 _ **Emma's point of view.**_

I was just trying to do something nice for Manny, she said she wanted soup (Well, I insisted) and she had went to her room as I cooked.

Chicken noodle should do the trick!

I smiled faintly as I remembered her saying I looked like Kate Hudson. Only prettier. Could that be true? After my little phase of anorexia, I still now and then have insecure thoughts of myself. But I'm told everyone does. But Manny, Manny makes me feel beautiful. Nobody knows how good of a friend she is, and they'd never find out because they think she's the 'man-stealer' from highschool still. She was just another girl looking desperately for love.

I gasped, my finger on the stove as I got lost in thought and burnt it. I turned to grab the napkin at the end of the counter to stop breathing completely when I glanced up and since Manny's door was creaked open, about an inch or two, I heard and saw her bucking slightly on the bed , her hands down her sexy lace panties-

Sexy!?

I didn't just think that. Go back to the soup, and stir it. What the hell is wrong with you? What is wrong with MANNY!? Close the damn door when you're doing that!

.. **Why** was she doing that?

Emma knew Manny was an openly sexual person, she was basically Emma's sex therapist when the blonde had questions before she did it with Sean her first time. But to do _that_ knowing Emma was still home ? It made her wonder if she did that when they still lived in the basement of her parents' house..

Emma couldn't get the picture of Manny arching up on her bed with her fingers toying herself, out of her head. Emma leaned back on the kitchen counter, biting her lip and could hear Manny's raspy moans get louder.

 _She had the hottest moans. No wonder guys love her. Jay got damn near obsessed with her. I don't blame him. I always envied Manny's beauty and sex appeal. I didn't have that.._

Emma bit her lower lip harder as she turned her head and glanced back at the door, hearing Manny give one more final small shriek, her long brown hair sprawled around her pillow and her chest rising up and down as she caught her breath from climax.

 _I wonder what that felt like. It's stupid, but every time I try to, erm, yeah, well, I never come...not-not like THAT. That was hot._

Emma whipped around and headed to the soup; not believing she just heard and basically WATCHED her friend do that to herself and then think that. Emma felt like some creep now, and nervously stirred the soup with a spoon, and found her fingers shakey when she put it down.

How could she think this way about her best friend!? Or watch that. Or be turned on?!

Emma groaned, sitting on a chair and tightened her legs from the throb of her core. What the hell was this? She wasn't gay!

She was straight!

(((**)))

 _ **MANNY' S POINT OF VIEW.**_

All week, Emma had been wierd, almost like avoiding me. Stupid ass Kelly was always over too and sitting on the couch with her watching tv. So, I was going to go see a guy myself. Only in my dreams I could pretend that it would get to her like Kelly was getting to me.

"I'm going out." I must of scared of Emma because she jumped, turning her head with big skiddish eyes.

Seriously, what was up with her?!

I giggled and noted, "I'm going to Jays."

"I thought you **dumped** him." she was giving me the famous Emma glare down, like she knew I knew it was wrong.

"See yeah!" Kelly, so politely, waved and turned back to the tv.

It wasn't SO bad, what I was about to do. I wasn't in love with Jay, but he was like me, but in guy version, and a bit of a scumbag but a scumbag I trusted and cared for as a good friend. And I'm sure he would love what I wanted to offer right now because damn nabit, I needed it!

Finding out I had feelings for Emma, and having to walk around with her so comfortably half naked around me, well.. it did things to a girl who was a little bi curious. Or lesbian. Or, I don't know what I am. I just know I'm in love with her, but I'm going to go fuck Jay's brains out to get my mind off of it.

((**))

Jay opened his apartment door and I followed him in after. Same ol bachlor apartment he had before. I didn't care about that though. I turned and he closed the door for me to shove him up against it with my hands on his stomach.

"I need it, Jay." I purred in his ear.

I can feel him already hard against me. When I texted him to hang out, he texted me a second later. I knew we were broken up but I still had him wrapped around my finger. The whole drive here when he picked me up from my dorm was silent tension and him giving me those puppy 'I need you back' eyes. Jay Hogart didn't need ANYONE, he just loved the way I fucked him. Maybe that's as close to love as he'd ever find.

"Fuck dimples," he panted against my ear and picked me up, bringing me over to his kitchen. He pushed me up against his counter and I laid back, digging at his jean buttons. "I miss you." he cringed as he spoke and then looked down, watching me take out his hard on. He was a good size I gotta admit, bigger than Craig or Spinner..

"This doesn't mean we're back together." I warned, sitting up again and saw a look of hurt until I took off my top and that look of hurt was washed away with lust.

"Fine, whatever." he groans and grabs my breasts like a boy on Christmas.

"Way to take it slow." I teased huskily, and I knew he loved my voice and my moans. Everyone did. There was something about the sexy rasp in my voice guys loved, especially when I giggled. I wondered if Emma ever noticed it.

UGH! GOD!

"Fuck me." I pleaded Jay, shoving him away so I can hop down the counter and he fell back into one of the chairs but smirked.

He must be liking this. God I need a good fuck, a cock, and get myself to stop thinking of girls.

A girl.

I strutted over to his chair, and I just hiked up my skirt and sat in his lap. I ground against him until he grew hard. I grabbed his hard on that was shooting straight up for me and did it the favor of slipping into me and he throbbed inside me.

I leaned back and raked my nails over his chest. It was the nails that did it. It reminded me that I got my manicure with Emma today and Emma picked out the colors. Dammit, Emma!

I shook my head to clear the forbidden images from my mind and tried to focus on Jay and moan out loud to please him, "Oh god yes!"

He was groaning, head tossed back and eyes shut. His fingers rocked me back and forth on him.

"Oh yeah baby," he grunted. "You feel so good tonight." usually they had to foreplay, but I was already hot and bothered. Really bothered.

I began to bounce harder. The chair squeaked beneath us. His cock hit so deeply up into my core, and I began to sob in pleasure and need release.

"Oh god, fuck I'm coming." Jay announced.

"No-no, just wait!" _I need to come !_

"OHHH fuuck." his head lifted, looking down where I was impaling down on him and he panted, before tossing his head back and then I did it, I felt his hot load fill inside me and he came hard.

 _NO! I didn't..I wasn't even close yet!_

He jerked a few times and my mouth fell, "No!" I slapped his chest. He just chuckled but jerked once more before he was soft inside me.

I got up madly and shoved his chest, "You asshole! I said wait." I walked to his bathroom.

I locked the door behind me, sat back on the sinks counter, my back to the mirror, and spread my legs. Sometimes, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. I lightly tweaked my nipples, while my other hand traveled down to my sex. Two fingers thrust in and out of me, while I circled my clit with my forefinger.

I wish I could say that I was thinking of Jay, but instead my mind was on her - that evil crusader of mine.

I fluttered my manicured nails over my clit and teased my opening with a finger, until I digged it inside and I finally came. My legs shook, harder than it did when I had sex, and I held my breath before I screamed and bucked my hips up. I shuddered, and jerked my hips into my hand once more before collapsing.

Emma's giggles rang through my ears, haunting me.

I was leaned back against the mirror now, exhausted and panting.

I wanted Emma. And that's that. I satisfyingly ran my fingers through my long brown hair, exhaling happily and jumped down, off the sink.

I was going to try and seduce my straight best friend .

 **Author note: Reviews so I feel motivated to keep going please! My last Manny/Emma story didn't get much reviews so I gave up on it but I love the idea of them. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Manny came into the apartment the next day and noticed no Kelly, thank god. What was he even good for when Manny knew they weren't even doing it, or-or maybe that wasn't what dating guys was all about? Dear god, Manny actually thought about it now, she **was** gay. She always wanted guys just for the sex, but the movie, the cuddling, and the inside jokes and giggling is what she shared with girls, with Emma.

She could share ANYTHING with Emma.

Emma looked over with a chip in her mouth but waved her hand with a slight glare, "Shhh… I'm watching Pretty Little Liars."

"ouuu." Manny happily tip toed over, trying to be 'quiet', Emma glanced over and had to giggle and roll her eyes at Manny's playful manner..

 _She's so cute_ , Emma's eyes widened and tried to focus on the show, shaking her head. No. No more of that!

"I love her," Manny told Emma, staring at the screen as Ashley Benson played 'Hannah' on Pretty Little Liars. She sat facing Emma on the couch, right next to her, but her head turned to the tv. She needed to be close to the chips too!

"You seem to have a thing for blondes." Emma noted out loud and paused, narrowing her eyes at Manny. Uh oh, did that sound...gay?

Manny didn't even flinch, and didn't miss a beat, "I know.".

"Oh yeah?" Emma teased her a bit, digging her hand into her chips, "Going all Paige and Alex on me, Manny?"

Manny scoffed,, "Lets not talk about Paige Michealchuck when our favorite show is on." she then shut up and her eyes widened, looking forward again at Emma. "Did you just ask me if I'm gay?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Kidding, _obviously_."

 **Do I tell her**? Manny thought, **was this the perfect time?**

"I don't know.." drifted Manny, getting more comfortable in front of Emma on the couch. Emma seemed to shift a bit, but her eyes kept a calm and collected look on the tv. Manny bit her lip and asked, "You've never..had some girl crush before?"

Emma laughed and looked over to Manny as she turned her head slightly, "No. I'm not gay. That's-"

"Em, it's normal." shrugged Manny, "A lot of girls judge another. Doesn't mean you have to date them, but take Hannah here for example, Em.." she points at the tv, " I'm attracted to her. But I still date guys right?"

"I guess..." Emma looked uncomfortable. She squinted her eyes at the tv where Hannah was still on the spotlight and she rolled her eyes after a moment, "She's not that pretty, Manny. You could do better."

There was a moment of silence.

"Jealous?"

Emma looked at Manny, surprised she'd ask such a question, to be shocked more that Manny was already giving Emma her vixen smirk. Emma's breath was taken; Manny could look so sexy and seductive when she wanted to. Why was she looking this way though, right now? This was the look that Manny brought to the Frat parties..

They locked eyes, and Emma opened her mouth, but forgot the question. "I.."

Manny watched her lips, and couldn't take it anymore. She leaned closer to Emma, and cupped her face, pressing her lips to hers.

Emma gasped within the kiss and whimpered, Manny took the time to slip her tongue against her lips and Emma moaned, about to pull back but Manny cupped her face and pulled her back in to kiss her more passionately.. Emma relaxed only for a second, flicking her tongue against Manny's in a reflex motion, before she pulled away.

"Manny, w-what- what are you doing? I'm not gay."

"No stupid, I know you're not. I'm not either." Manny said matter factly. She wanted to laugh with how far back Emma was leaning away from her now, looking like Bambi again. "But, I think you need to learn the benefits of another girl."

"Why?" she asked so quickly, shaking her head no, but not moving from her cornered spot on the couch, leaning back against the arm.

Manny used this perfect opportunity to crawl on top of her slowly, and Emma's silent gasp was felt when she arched back a little from Manny but her hips brushed against Manny's, causing both girls to moan.

"Manny, this isn't a good idea-" Emma whispered before Manny kissed her and then pouted as Manny pulled away. Emma felt so confused, because she didn't think she was pouting because Manny was going to kiss her, but the pulling away part. She groaned a little out loud.

Emma's hazel wide eyes narrowed as Manny lifted her hand to tuck a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, "If you're going to experiment, Em, do it with a friend right? What more than a perfect time than when in college?"

Emma paused and thought about it. That was true. But- "You're my **best** friend." Emma reminded, "I-I can't do this." she got up and started to hyper ventilate.

"You'd rather do it with some girl you barely know?" Manny asked, a bit offended, "What? Is Liberty or that Jessica girl you met last week more important or something than me?"

Emma's eyes widened, "No!" she insisted, "Manny you're the most important thing to me, ever!" she gazed off, "But," she gazed back at the couch and Manny, horrified, "This didnt happen."

Manny, a little bothered again now and frustrated, sat back in the middle of the couch. "Fine. Didn't happen." she crossed her arms child like, sinking back in the couch with an unhappy look as Emma paced back and forth in front of her.

"It's my fault." Emma insisted, "I brought the gay thing up." she turned back to Manny and noted, "A-and you, you're so far more open about things than I am. I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't make things awkward. I've been so wierd lately and-"

"Em." Manny said softly, sitting up and her unhappy look turning into a sincere, caring one. She didn't want Emma to stress so much about this. It was really Manny's own fault. "Don't apoligise." she got up.

Emma smiled happily when Manny wrapped her arms around her.

"Besides," Manny nearly purred in her ear, making Emma shudder, "You're an amazing kisser, even when you're confused."

With that, she walked off, and into her room.

Emma stood there, slightly shaken, heart still pounding and tingles on her body where Manny touched her.

"I-I'm not-" Emma's voice cracked, as she tried to call to Manny who wasn't even in ear shot anymore, "Confused.."she whispered, biting her lower lip and turning her head to stare back at that couch in front of her.

That dumb, ugly, beautiful, couch. Manny's tongue against hers was-

Emma shook her head and ran to her room, slamming the door shut and leaning on it. "Oh god." she whispered.

Manny, meanwhile, happily crawled onto her bed, falling on her back and grabbed her pink princess pillow to hug it. She smiled, biting her lip and then curled on her side, in lala land.

Emma _kissed her back._

Manny did secret snoopy dances in her head.

Mission to seduce Emma? Just started- oh! And the way their hips grinded out there? Manny nearly moaned as she sat up, then turned her head to her phone.

She knew one more thing to do to add to this 'seduce Emma' list. This list, will hopefully force Emma to 'come out' too and be with her.

"Jay?" Manny said into the phone when he picked up, "Come over. Now."

((((((((*****))))))))

The next morning, Manny sat with her usual yoga pants and white tank top at the dining table. She had made coffee, and for once, Emma had woke up later.

The blonde came out of her room, looking immediately out and around before narrowing her eyes at a beaming Manny.

"Morning!"

Emma scowled and went to the fridge, "You knew I had class today _right_?" she scorned Manny over her shoulder

Manny smirked evily into her cup, "Yes. Why?"

The fridge slammed shut. "Can you and Jay be any more louder?" Emma grabbed a cup to fill her orange juice with.

Manny pretended to wince, "You heard us?" she jumped when Emma put the orange juice back into the fridge and shut it hard. All the condiments in the fridge jiggled. All Manny knew though was that Emma may possibly really be mad she had no sleep. She loved to be ready for class in the morning and now she looked horrible.

"How could I not?" Emma sat across from her, resting her cup down. "How loud do you have to scream to make Jay believe it?"

Manny almost choked on her cup. "Woah, Em!" she had to giggle, "You are in a mood!"

Emma just grumbled.

"Anyways," teased Manny, leaning forward on the table, her breasts pushing up slightly against it as she giggled again.

Emma almost groaned, looking away and trying to take a sip of her juice so not to look. What was Manny doing to her?!

"I don't ALWAYS pretend, sometimes he really hits the spot when he's..you know."

Emma gave her a look now, wondering if she did 'know' what she meant, but looked a bit confused.

"Oh my god..." drifted Manny, her eyes now widening a bit and Emma looked uncomfortable again.

"What?" she snapped, shrugging.

"You've...Sean never?"

"WHAT!" Emma asked, face red with slight embarrassment.

"Gone down?"

"That's it!" Emma stood up and put her dish in the sink, "I'm going to go get ready-"

"Emma, never!?" shrieked Manny, as if this was a crime and turned around in her chair as Emma stormed to the bathroom.

Emma whipped around in her spot now, "No Manny, sorry I'm not such a perverted-"

"PERVERTED?!" Manny howled, snickering and shaking her head. Emma was acting like some damn CHRISTIAN saint! "Emma, you went down on Jay before. He never returned it!?"

"How can you ask me that?" Emma asked, now looking more concerned, but for Manny. "Aren't you like in love with him?! You keep going back to him."

Manny didn't miss the eye roll and had a shot of it herself. "It's just sex with him, Emma. Like it was just fooling around with you guys in highschool."

Emma paused, her mouth shaping slowly in an 'oh' as she realised that was true. She never really LIKED Jay, hated him actually, they had a weird 'frenemy' relationship, but she didn't mind fooling around with him because he made her feel good; until he made her feel gross..you know, with that STD.

Emma scoffed and nearly stomped her foot, "I'm done with this conversation!" she went to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Manny sat there still, frozen and still blown away Emma' never- oh god, now she was having thoughts of doing it TO her. Manny groaned and turned back to the table, resting her hands on it and trying to take a breath.

"No." Manny whispered to herself, "Stop being so slutty." she groaned a bit, picturing herself going down on her blonde roomate now and best friend.

Emma would be so grateful, wouldn't she? I mean, if anything, Manny was just doing her a favor.

Manny now clenched the table, and tightened her thighs together. She glanced over at the closed bathroom door with a pout in her eyes

God she wanted her so bad.

Was this what Sean or Peter ever felt? No wonder Sean went to prison for this girl. Her innocence was driving Manny up the wall.

But. .. what about what Emma said last night? About not being able to do it? Girl on girl?

Mannys head fell into her hands, not knowing what to do anymore for the lust she had over her best friend she was falling in love with . She couldn't have sex with Jay anymore, she really was just faking it last night, hoping Emma would hear and get her jealous.

So maybe, I don't know. Maybe Manny needed to find an actual lesbian girl. And stop lusting after her straight best friend.

Life was so hard.

(((**)))

MANNYS POINT OF VIEW.

I sighed miserably as I sat in front of my lap top, biting my lower lip but signing onto my dating account where potential couples could meet up; but lets be honest, it was mostly hook ups.

I was never on this site, I didn't really need help with the dating department, but with the girl department? I was clueless.

I nervously switched my 'straight' status, to 'gay', and began to search for other online girls with the same status when a chat room opened up and beeped at me to look.

OH . Someone messaged me already!

 _ **Lexy20: Well, well, well, does Jay know his little girl friend is a little bi curious?**_

SHIT. Alex. I groaned and threw my head back. I shouldn't of put a picture up on my profile, I should of done it anonymously. Fuck.

I finally wrote back..

 _ **Manny_Santos: For the record, I'm not Jay's girl friend anymore.**_

I went to keep typing after I pressed enter to explain more when Alex's next message right after that sort of...interested me.

 _ **Alex: Oh really? Hmmm..**_

And what the hell did 'Hmmm' mean? I couldn't help but tilt my head, gazing at Alex's picture. She wasn't SO bad. And she's been a lesbian for what? 3 years- I shake my head out of this. Alex was so not my type. She was a bad girl, too dominate, too like Jay, and I liked being the one in control. Plus, blondes were my type. Hazel, eyes, blonde- I shriek in frustration and finally type back to Alex with quick fingers.

 _ **Manny: And secondly! Maybe I AM a little curious. Do you want to hang out? I need someone to talk to.**_

Oh my god. It's like my fingers had a mind of their own. I gasped, and couldn't believe I had pressed send. I mean, Alex NUNEZ?! And what happened to Paige anyways?! Weren't they dating? Ugh. Maybe we can actually just talk, we did once upon a few times when I was left with her when Jay left the room at some of his parties. It was wierd those two were still so close yet again, I am too with him. She wasn't that bad; but I knew she checked me out a lot.

Suddenly I began to think maybe Alex could teach me a lot. How to .. .understand this, maybe even how to seduce a straight girl- "NO!" I yell at myself, Emma is straight as a ruler. That's not changing anytime soon.

A ** _lex: You got it Dimples. Meet me at the Rix Bar tomorrow night._**

Really? Dimples? God, she really was like Jay. Hopefully she had good tips though for falling for straight girls. Poor Jay didn't know anything about that and now two girls he had dated turned into lesbians.

"God Em, what are you doing to me?" I bite my lip, trying to fight my tears.

 **REVIEWS! I Didn't get many so I'll just stop here until I do, right when it's gonna get good and a little M rated!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't need pointers for being a lesbian, Manny." Alex said with a chuckle, sipping her coke and whiskey at the bar.

Her and Alex were actually having fun, having out. Manny seemed so flustered though, "I don't?"

"No." Alex shook her head and sighed. This was going to sound so, lame. "Just..be yourself."

"But it's so nerve wrecking." feared Manny.

"How many guys have you seduced into your hold, Santos?" Alex joked, "You even got the baddest boy of them all. Any girl will melt into your hands like pudding."

The side of Manny's mouth began to tilt up. That actually helped..a lot. "Thanks Alex." She went to get up, "That actually helped."

"Any time kiddo." Alex laughed and watched her go as Alex shot back another drink.

(((*)))

"Em?" Manny called, coming into their apartment. She didn't even have time to take off her heels when Emma came running out of her room with her white small strapless dress on. She looked so pretty today, until-

Emma, blonde beauty came over, quickly, tears in her eyes. "Manny." she sobbed.

Manny's mouth dropped, catching her best friend and embracing her as Emma held on tight too, trembling in the brunettes arms.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Kelly." Emma choked out, "He went behind my back with his old girl friend."

"What a jerk!" Manny said as Emma's phone began to ring on the coffee table, her and Manny pulled apart, looking at it.

Emma snuffled. "He keeps calling me." and it wasn't that Emma loved him or anything, it's just, she felt stupid. She hated feeling stupid.

"If he thinks he can just harress you like-" Manny was cut off when Emma caught her arm and laughed sadly.

"Manny it's okay. We'll just ignore it. I'll put it on silent."

Manny's shoulders dropped, looking at how awful and hurt her friend looked, and she whipped away a tear that fell from Emma's cheek.

Emma paused, and her body felt like it froze. Manny was so close, whipping away her tears, and then cupped her face

"You don't need guys like him." Manny said so quietly, in her cute raspy voice.

Emma melted and then got started, backing up. "I-I know." she looked away from Manny and walked to the couch, "Lets just, watch a movie or something."

Manny frowned, watching her set one up.

During the movie, Emma basically sat right on the other end of the couch, keeping her distance. It wasn't until the door knocked that Emma jumped and inched back to Manny.

"I think that's him."

"Go to your room, Em." Manny promised, "I'll handle this." she locked eyes with Emma, nodding, assuring her.

Emma's heart skipped, and she bit her lip, nodding.

When Emma got up, Manny went to the door.

((*))

"You have got some nerve, Kelly."

"Manny, I need to talk to her," he pleaded.

"No, you don't. You've done enough. She never wants to see you again, and by the way? You weren't even ever good enough for her." Manny wrinkled her nose at Kellys looks, "You're like some overly tall Justin Beiber. Get a hair cut."

He frowned, quite hurt by the comment, and Manny went to shut the door.

"Wait." she turned back, and inched up closer to him, getting into his face, "If you ever come near her again or upset her in any way, you'll have to deal with me." she then swiftly raised her knee into his groin and Kelly fell to the ground, moaning in pain as he held his balls. "Good night!" she said over her shoulder as she shut the door and went back into Emma's room.

Emma was laying on her back, her back facing Manny, but her sobbing had picked up again. Manny, like always, laid back on her bed and pulled her into her arms, again trying to calm her. They always did this as best friends, cuddling another from behind when the other was hurt or heart broken- but this time was different.

Manny felt her stiffen in her arms, and stop crying, but then she melted. Emma **melted** in her arms.

"You okay?" Manny whispered in her ear.

Emma nodded, though turned from Manny, but loved her arms around her from behind. She liked the feel of Manny's chest pressed up against her back. God, why did she like that so much. "Manny?" Emma asked with a crack in her voice.

Manny put her chin on Emma's shoulder, "You don't need him." she whispered in Emma's ear.

Emma felt shivers, and Manny too started to breath uneasily. Emma, in her arms, this had to be a dream. Manny pulled back the hair around Emma's neck and shoulders, and as Emma had her head on the pillow, laying on her side, Manny leaned down to kiss Emma's neck softly.

"You're so much better than him." Manny whispered to her, kissing her neck a bit more more, than harder, than began to suck on it, holding Emma's hair back.

Emma shut her eyes, her mouth falling a bit and moaned, "Manny." the brunettes arm around the blondes waist, tightened.

Manny's heart pounded, and she got so wet. Emma was moaning, and not minding what she was doing. The blonde devil even arched her hips back into Manny's, pressing her ass against Manny's pelvis.

Manny's arm released Emma's waist, only to take that hand as she started to wander up Emma's body that was covered with a dress, and her hand snuck up to her chest.

"This okay?" Manny whispered hotly in Emma's ear.

Emma still had her eyes shut, almost pretending like this was only a dream, so it was okay to go along with 'it'. Oh my god, this was so crazy. This couldn't be happening.

She moaned and nodded to then gasp when Manny firmly groped her breasts. The brunette laid behind Emma, both girls on their sides, and now both Manny's hands slid under and over Emma, groping her breasts and yanking down the blondes dress to squeeze those globes of hers. Manny was grinding her pelvis against Emma's ass, rising Emma's dress up and over her hips, showing off her black lace panties.

"Oh my god." Emma whimpered, not sure if this was okay but couldn't stop, clenching her eyes shut harder. She reached her hand around to rest it over Manny's ass, squeezing the firm roundness when Manny pushed against her.

Now with the dress just hanging around Emma's waist, and Manny still in her clothes, Emma felt so undeniably hers. "MANNY!"

Manny's hand went down Emma's stomach, and dug her fingers into her panties. As she did this, she bit seductively on Emma's earlobe and whispered in her ear, "You like this?" she felt so wet, so she had to of. Manny easily rubbed two fingers up and down Emma's slit. The blonde was whimpering so much and tried to turn her head into the pillow she laid on to scream into. It was the hottest fucking thing, so Manny sped it up. Coming hard, Emma had to turn more on the bed, flying forward and lying on her stomach, in an attempt to get away from the powerfull climax coming but Manny kept at it; She hadn't expected Manny to keep going but Manny climbed over on top of her, keeping her fingers at work with circular motions as Emma from under her, laid on her stomach on the bed, bucking and shaking and began to clench her teeth and finally came. She clenched the bed sheets tightly before letting out a loud scream and squeal, hair clinging to her forehead as sweat dripped from it. Manny still laid over her, her fingers slowing down, and Emma collapsed, a beautiful smile on her exhausted face, eyes closed.

"Oh, Manny." she sighed, "That was so good." she felt her kisses on the back of her neck and moaned. She then yelped when Manny forced her back onto her back and she giggled, sharing a smile with Manny. Emma then swallowed, seeing the sparkles in Manny's eyes.

"That was the hardest I've ever.." Emma blushed, not knowing how to explain it, but Manny's soft smile said she understood. With that, Emma leaned up and kissed her, soft and lingering. Manny whimpered into the kiss like all her dreams had come true. Then, better came when Emma pulled away.

"We're not done."

Manny almost shuddered. Emma then pulled her down to lie on her back, and Manny leaned up to kiss Emma when the blonde crawled over her. Manny's heart beated rapidly with the excitement she felt coursing through her body, her nipples hardening and her pussy begin to get wet. Emma slipped her dress off with such ease, then pulled Manny's off while Manny helped by lifting her hips.

Manny lay on her back with great anticipation as her best friend unclipped Manny's bra that unhooked at the front, making her enormous breasts burst out. Mannys eyes widened happily, noticing Emma's eyes light up when she saw them and the little bitch even bit her lip. Manny moaned, "I need you, Em!"

Emma reached behind her while still straddling Manny, torchering her, and unhooked her own bra, revealing her naked breasts. Manny whimpered, and brought her quivering mouth to Emma's right firm breast and proceeded to suck as Emmaa let out an exotic moan while she momentarily heaved her chest. Emma then remembered SHE was in control now, and pinned Manny back down by her chest and her hands gropped Manny's chest greedily.

Emma leaned an inch away from Manny, smirking naughtily, "You're all mine now, Manny Santos."

Manny was breathless, happy beyond reason.

Emma knew this was their first time with another girl, well at least forher, but with Manny it seemed natural and she wanted her so bad now. She alternated sucking between both Manny's breasts from time to time tongue flicking the nipples back and forth until licking all way down to her lower stomach.

"Raise your hips so I can take off your panties," she said as she slowly peeled the clothing off Manny's tight curvy petite body.

"Emma , I dont want to make you do something you don't want to." Manny insists.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her while spreading her legs, "I want to." she smiled once more with her pink soft lips, then dug between Manny's thighs.

Manny moaned, and then hiked up on her elbows, needing to watch but the feel of Emma's tounge flicking up her slit, sent Manny into a small seizure like shudder. "EMMA!" she gasped loudly.

Manny screamed as the orgasm hit out of nowhere, too soon, a blinding firecracker exploding from the base of her spine, arching her back up from the mattress, fistfuls of sheet the only thing seemingly holding her to earth. She was coming in waves, one after the next, Emma gripping into her hips, keeping at Mannys cunt frantically. Manny reached down to push her away at one point, but she shrugged off the touch, increasing the intensity of her ministrations, another furious climax building within Manny, a ragged moan as she thrashed about as if possessed, coming, coming, coming...

And then it was done; finished. Manny was lying there shivering, her vision hazy and unfocused. Then, Emma crawls back up over her, a delicious smile on her lips and Manny started to giggle back and cups her face while still panting.

"Holy shit." she admitted. As if Emma could go down on a girl like that! Then again, they both loved lollipops as kids.

"I love how you come, baby" Emma whispered admiringly, eyes bright down at Manny. The two shared a kiss, and Manny loved how Emma called her baby. She carressed Emma's hair as they kissed until pulled apart panting.

"I need more." Manny admitted, and told Emma, "put your hands on the headboard." she said to the blonde who still sat on her lap, but did so, confused, until Manny raised her ass off her stomach and more closer to her face

Emma blushed red, never being this 'fun' in bed before. With Sean, it was always missionary, and with Kelly, it was boring. This, was...a hell of a lot different.

Lifting up on her knees, Emma positioned herself up over Manny's head and taking a firm grip on the antique brass headboard. She silently met Manny's eyes as she lowered herself onto her face.

A little scared, Emma lifted her head up towards the ceiling and waited.

 **Mannys point of view:**

I let my hands roam up along the smooth globes of her ass and drew her down that final inch or so, my tongue tracing the sodden crevice of her sex, wetting it with my saliva, exploring.

Emma's folds were throbbing as I licked deeper into the silken depths of her pussy, a strawberry taste that I instantly loved, feeling the definition of her pubic bone on my face, swirling my tongue, discovering that delicate little nub. No teasing, just going right down on it, seeing her immediately start to respond, sinking more weight onto me, her head swaying from side to side, her breathing quickened.

"I'm gonna come," she moaned after another minute or so, and then she was grinding against my mouth, digging in with her pelvis, moaning louder and louder, gyrating down on me as the climax hit. I felt the heat coming off her, saw her gripping the headboard, her tits bouncing as she started a frenzied humping, driving down on me like a machine, a slippery wetness sloshing into my mouth, running down along my cheeks.

"Oh my God! Oh, suck it, suck my cunt. Suck my cunt, baby. ...God, God, God...aghhhh...'

I squeezed her ass hard, sucking on her clit, the cords of her neck taut and quivering, the muscles along her lower abdomen rippling.

She lifted up off me, struggling for a moment against my attempt to hold her in. Her thighs were drenched, her hamstrings aflutter, the storm subsiding.

I watched as she threw her head back, and I shoved my tongue back in her, and into her core. She came, hard, and rolled off me, to beside me, and I instantly pulled her into my arms as she panted and kept her eyes shut.

"Manny," she said breathlessly, "This was so wrong."

I grinned sexily against her shoulder, "Ya, but I never wanna stop."

Emma opened her eyes, and glanced back at me, going serious. I just laid down on my pillow and closed my eyes.

A minute or so later, Em spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

My eyes shot open. I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly. "What?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard me. And, you know you can't lie to me, so don't try to. How long?"

I blushed hard, and sat up, looking down at the beautiful naked angel beside me, then decided to lie. "I-I don't love you like that." hurt both shot into our eyes.

Emma stood up, and I watched with pain twisted on my face as she pulled her dress back on her long, beautiful tight body. "So I was just a fuck then huh?" Emma snapped at me, "Got sick of all the guys and got so bored you decided to just play with me? Your own best friend!?"

"N-no, it's not like that-" I tried to explain myself, but Emma slammed the door shut behind her.

I couldn't breath, couldn't believe I had said that to **Emma**. All this time, I was mad Emma would probably not want this with me, when really I should of been worried about myself, and how I should come out to everyone and handle my feelings I have for girls. Correction, feelings I have for Emma. I've never felt love like this. I was definitely in love with her but now..

...I had just hurt the only girl I ever wanted and needed

 **AUTHOr NOTE: ReVIEWS or I won't update again! Leaving it here until I get some comments back!**


End file.
